


room for a seventh?

by theladyfae



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Agender Number Five | The Boy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic Number Five | The Boy, Asexual Number Five | The Boy, Bisexual Allison Hargreeves, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Gay Pride, Gen, Genderfluid Ben Hargreeves, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Mentioned Reginald Hargreeves, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Questioning Luther Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, Transgender Ben Hargreeves, demisexual luther hargreeves, nonbinary klaus hargreeves, there is a lot of gay here and I am here for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyfae/pseuds/theladyfae
Summary: He’s not sure what he’s expecting. Laughter, maybe. A quick pat on the back before everyone works to forget about it. A declaration that being on the acespec but still being straight doesn’t mean he counts as part of the LGBTQ+ community.He’s not even sure he’d be that surprised if his siblings just straight up decline his request and leave without him.What Luther definitely does not expect, however, is exactly what he gets.(The Hargreeves siblings are ready to go to pride, but it seems that Luthers reached a few conclusions.)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	room for a seventh?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sukker_sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [that makes six of us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102038) by [sukker_sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar). 



> I wrote this in 3 hours and tua crack aus and headcanons practically have a permanent residence in my mind, what else do I say

“Come on guys, you know the drill!” Klaus clasps his hands together as he waits for the others to settle down on the grass for their usual pre-pride headcount.

He nods towards Allison, who’s rummaging through the cooler for Five’s promised juice box. “Still bisexual,” she says without looking up, and then- “aha!! I told you Diego didn’t steal it, next time  _ think  _ before you  _ bite,  _ please.” 

Five accepts it with a thankful nod, but not before shooting a quick glare at a sullen Diego.

Klaus makes a face. “Uhhh, shouldn’t we be telling him not to bite people  _ at all?”  _

“Sure,” Five shrugs, “but I’ll have you know it’s Diego’s own fault he got bitten.”

Diego rolls his eyes and leans forward to grab a sausage roll from the mat spread out in front of him, making a show of flinching as he gingerly touches the bite ‘wound’ given to him by Five.

“You’re saying it’s  _ my _ fault the kid bit me after I teased him about possibly stealing his juice box? When I don’t even  _ like  _ blackcurrant? Sorry, but I’m not  _ bi- _ ing it.”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, Diego, thanks.” Five shoots back. “And anyway, you already know I’m a  _ triple threat _ , you should’ve seen it coming regardless.” He adds, almost as an afterthought, as he bites into his sandwich.

Klaus just blinks at them before turning to Vanya, who shrugs from where she’s leaning against a temporarily corporeal Ben under the shade of an oak tree. 

“I don’t have any clever puns related to my sexuality, I’m just a tired lesbian.” she says with a sigh.

“Fair enough, Vanny. You’re doing great sweetie.”

Ben snorts. “ _ Les be honest,  _ Van, how did you miss that one?”

“.....oh yeah”

Ben stretches leisurely and leans back against the tree. “You know, Klaus, I don’t think ghosts can physically transition, but I think I’m starting to see the appeal of Benita. I would still say I’m trans but I  _ might  _ currently be leaning towards gender-fluid?? I’m not sure really.”

Klaus smiles before lifting the end of his favourite feather boa and sweeping into an overdramatic bow.

“Well, Ben, honey, I, your favourite pansexual enby–” he starts, pointedly ignoring Diego’s coughed  _ ‘bastard’ _ and Allison’s quiet laughter _ ,  _ “– say that’s extremely valid and you don’t have to know to be as amazing as you already are.”

He waits for Ben to nod before carrying on, swirling his pan flag over his head to let it settle like a cape over his shoulders.

“Well then, I think that’s our headcount done, and hopefully, the end of our mini picnic too. Come on, let’s–“ he turns, only to be met with a generic ‘kiss the cook’ apron at face height.

“Ah, shit, sorry,” Luther sheepishly steps out of the way, fumbling. “Though… you were all about to leave, right? For Pride, I mean.”

Five raises an eyebrow, skeptical. “Yes….?”

“Ah. Okay, cool. Yeah, no, cool, you guys go ahead. I’ll just… pack up for you guys. Yeah..” 

Diego folds his arms. “What do you want, Luther?”

“Nothing, it’s just,” Luther raises his hands placatingly, before dropping them with a dejected sigh. “I was just wondering if you guys had room for a seventh person.”

Allison smooths down the front of her shirt before looking straight at him. “Oh, that’s sweet of you Luther, you want to show your ally-ship like that, but we’re fine, we don’t need protecti–“

“No, no.” He interrupts her. “I meant.. uh.”

He suddenly becomes acutely aware of everyone’s curious eyes on him, the sound of Diego’s foot tapping, Klaus’ constant stare, and the impatient, tangible need for an explanation.

“Fuck it,” he says, mostly to himself, before deciding to go all in.

“I  _ meant _ … I’ve been doing some research. And I think I may be on the ace spectrum.”

Allison blinks. “Oh.” She says, and so do the others, less audible.

Luther chuckles half heartedly and scratches the back of his neck. “Yeah, ‘oh’. I think it… demisexual, yeah, thats what I think fits me. But I’m still straight. Heteroromantic. I just thought you guys should be the first to know.”

He’s not sure what he’s expecting. Laughter, maybe. A quick pat on the back before everyone works to forget about it. A declaration that being on the acespec but still being straight doesn’t mean he counts as part of the LGBTQ+ community. 

He’s not even sure he’d be that surprised if his siblings just straight up decline his request and leave without him.

What Luther definitely does not expect, however, is exactly what he gets.

The breath is suddenly knocked out of him and he looks down to see Klaus hugging him like his life depends on it. Diego is behind him now, with his hand on his shoulder and a soft smile that says  _ ‘We’re here for you bro’ _ . Vanya is also hugging him, though she’s so small he can barely see the top of her head, and Allison is trying to get her arms around all three of them and only half succeeding. He’s pretty sure the pressure on his back is Five clinging onto him like a koala, along with Ben. Maybe. The weight is grounding, and he doesn’t feel overwhelmed like he thought he’d be after telling them. This hug is like home.

Klaus pulls back just enough to speak. “Looks like we stuck it to dad after all. He really was collecting gays,  _ and now we know for sure that includes Luther _ .” 

He pauses for them to laugh, but continues completely seriously. “Luther, hon, you are absolutely fucking valid, we’re so proud of you for figuring that out about yourself!! Just know it’s okay if your chosen label changes cause they’re overrated anyway,  _ and if anyone gives you shit for being a passing-straight guy at Pride we will  _ **_cut_ ** _ them, right guys?” _

The resounding affirmation from the others is almost enough to make Luther cry. It’s such a simple thing but he’s never felt so loved, so supported, so  _ seen.  _ He hugs them back and tries not to shake too much.  _ God,  _ this is really all he ever wanted.

They’re happily on their way to Pride now; Diego and Vanya are telling Luther about their previous experiences, Allison and Ben are discussing music and media, while Klaus stalks ahead of them proudly, all decked out in various pieces of pride merchandise. He feels like they might be unstoppable, and he’s definitely a fan of the vibes they’re currently giving off, like the knowledge that they’re finally all able to relate to each other on some level is an incredible mood booster. 

Reginald must be rolling over in his grave, he thinks with a smirk.

_ Make way for The Umbrella Academy. _

**Author's Note:**

> diegos a _liar_ he loves blackcurrant-
> 
> find me on tumblr: theladyfae


End file.
